Rivals and Coffee Breaks
by PhantomScribe
Summary: Mitsunari and Mitsuhide have always been rivals ever since they met each other in 9th grade, yet they've been able to harness feelings for each other. Maybe this Junior year, after small talk over coffee, things could change. MitsunarixMitsuhide, rated M for possible lemons, language, yaoi pairing.
1. What The Future Holds For Us

**So, this is the first chapter of my first Samurai Warriors story. I got inspired to do it after getting Samurai Warriors: Chronicles (plus playing a few other games from the Dynasty/Samurai Warriors series, Orochi included). Yes, there are MANY doubts in the back of my head that I may not finish this story, might not update as often as I should, ect, ect... But that doesn't mean I shouldn't try, right? Also, I already have two chapters done, and 7+ chapters planned out, getting at least two chapter ideas a day. Lets hope for the best for this story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Samurai Warriors Series (I wish I did, though T_T)**

* * *

"Mitsunari! Hurry up and get your ass out here!"

Masanori Fukushima, who was waiting outside of said boy's house in his car, honked the horn repeatedly. "Get out here you damn fool!"

"Ah, calm down, Masanori-kun." Kiyomasa had his feet up on the driver's seat, skimming through a _Men's Health _magazine. "We're about two hours early for school."

Masanori growled and slammed his fist on the dashboard. "You know I like to get to school early! That's when all the cheerleaders are practicing." He sighed happily resting his chin on the same fist. "Cheerleaders are so hot..."

"You know they don't want you, even if you are the captain of the football team."

The jock glared at his friend through the rearview mirror. "Oh, this is coming from the boxer from the Academy's loser boxing club. Girls never swarm you, now do they?"

Kiyomasa looked up at him and retorted, "That's because Nene-chan doesn't want me to end up with the skanks that try to chase after me." He lifted the magazine to his face and added, "I get more girls than you, either way."

"That is no-!"

"Good Morning, boys," Nene appeared next to the car, just walking out of her house across the street from Mitsunari's. "What are we arguing about today?"

"Ah, good morning, Lady Nene!" Masanori jumped out of his seat to open the car door, but Kiyomasa beat him to the punch.

Kiyomasa got into the passenger seat and answered Nene. "I was explaining to Masanori how he's never gonna get a girlfriend."

Nene rolled her eyes. "That's not very nice, Kiyo. I thought you were nicer than that..."

"Yeah!" Masanori chimed in. "Be respectful, for I am Masanori-sama- ow, ow, OW!" He whined, Nene tugging at his ear hard.

"What did I tell you about calling yourself Masanori-sama?" The girl's chocolate eyes were piercing. "That is arrogant, and I will not be raising any stuck up children, do you hear me?!"

Masanori sniffled. "Yes, yes! Forgive me, my lady, forgive me!"

Nene's deathly glare turned to a fully bright expression. "Great!" She tapped her index finger on her chin, thinking. "Hmm, speaking of children, where is my little Mitsunari-kun?"

**_~Raibaru to kōhībureiku~_**

"_Mitsuhide, I don't think that we should be-"_

"_Shh." Mitsuhide placed a finger on Mitsunari's lips to silence him. "Don't resist now..." He removed his finger, now placing both hands on the boy's waist. "You know how long we've both wanted this..."_

_Mitsunari gulped. What started out as an innocent shower was turning into a fantasy. Maybe he shouldn't have been staring, no, _gawking_ at the male's naked figure. Maybe then, Mitsuhide wouldn't have him pinned against the wall, ready to take what was most precious to him. Then again, he was right. He had wanted this, he _did_ want this. Ever since Freshman year, he couldn't help but think about what it would be like to have sex with his rival..._

"_M-Mitsuhide-kun..." Mitsunari sighed._

_Mitsuhide smiled softly. "This is the right place, and the right time..." He pecked the boy's lips softly, staring into his eyes. Already, the usually fierce, competitive Mitsunari was putty in his hands. He smirked. "I knew you would give in-"_

_Before he could finish speaking, Mitsuhide's lips were met with Mitsunari's once more. He was stunned for a moment, allowing the boy's tongue to slip past, but then regained his composure, returning the action._

_Mitsunari wrapped his arms around the boy's neck. All this time, all of this waiting, all of this fantasizing... Every second of it paid off right there and then. Nobody would expect Mitsuhide Akechi to have such soft hands, but Mitsunari found this out as his legs were caressed, a gasp escaping from him._

_Mitsuhide wore a satisfied smile, his kisses moving lower and lower until they were on his chest._

"_So, how shall we do this?"_

_Mitsunari faced the smiling boy with a small blush. "We-well, we can-"_

"GET THE HELL UP!"

Mitsunari screamed and popped up fast, falling off the edge of his bed. "Ah, what the fuck?!" He growled, rubbing his head. His lips were met with a pop to the mouth.

"Watch your language, young man." Nene waggled her finger in his face. "I know I taught you better than that!"

Mitsunari groaned. "What time is it?"

"About 30 minutes after the cheerleading practice."

"Dammit, Mitsunari!" Masanori gripped up his friend by his tank collar. "I spent an hour waiting for you! You made me miss all the cheerleading doing flips and tricks in mini skirts! Now, I'm gonna flip YOU!" He started shaking the boy to death, Mitsunari trying to fight back but failing to land a hit on the brute.

"Masanori, please..." Hideyoshi sighed. "Don't break the poor boy..." He went over to sit on Mitsunari's bed, then Kiyomasa stopped him.

"Hideyoshi-senpai, look." The grey-haired boy pointed to where Mitsunari laid, a puddle of white substance being found.

"What the...?"

Mitsunari blushed as Masanori cackled. "Looks like somebody had a wet dream!"

"I-I didn't!" Mitsunari got from Masanori's grasp and turned his back to everyone. "That's not mine!"

"Ah, so you had a boy over last night, then?" Kiyomasa teased.

Nene ran over and tried to hug the brunette. "Aww, my little Mitsunari finally has a boyfriend~ Who is he? I want to meet him-"

Mitsunari cut her off and caught her arms before they could wrap around him. "I have no boyfriend, and I didn't have anyone over last night... And what do you mean by finally?!"

Kiyomasa laughed. "You clearly must've had another wet dream about Akechi, correct?"

Mitsunari turned his head. "Maybe," was his simple reply.

Hideyoshi scowled. "I never liked that Mitsuhide... He's very rebellious."

"Well to Mitsunari, he must be dreamy!" Nene pinched Mitsunari's cheek. "Isn't that right?"

Mitsunari just rolled his eyes, already used to the pain that came from Nene's nails. "Mitsuhide is my rival, and will stay as such." He moved from Nene and went to his closet. He pulled out the usual white shirt, black dress pants, and purple tie with the Oda Private Academy Crest on it. "I don't wish to be anything more than that."

Masanori moved over to the boy and teased, "Come on, you don't even want to try and be his boyfriend?"

"Never wanting to be in those big, strong arms of his, having him sweep you off his feet by giving you all his time and what ever you want from him, even growing a short beard because you think beards are so sexy?" All the guys looked at Nene as she danced around the room, wearing confused expressions. "Heh, heh, sorry boys. Just thinking about Hideyoshi..."

Hideyoshi smiled and kissed his girlfriend before putting in his own piece of advice. "As much as I hate Mitsuhide, I could see you two being a great couple. You should go for it."

Mitsunari sighed. "Is anyone else forgetting how Mitsuhide and I have been sworn enemies since we first met?"

"Well, all of that can change." Kiyomasa went over to Masanori. "Take you and Masanori for example. You two used to hate each other greatly, fighting during and in-between classes, always at each others' throats. It wasn't until Hideyoshi pointed out your interest in being loyal to him that you two actually had a regular conversation, and grew to tolerate each other. Sure, you two still want to slice Masanori's throat every now and then, but you're great friends now..."

"Very true!"

Nene giggled. "The point is, all you have to do is find a common ground with Mitsuhide, and you'll be sure to be on the fast track of relationships in no time!"

Mitsunari sighed. "Fine... He began to remove his shorts, but knew he'd be covered in cum. "Everyone, OUT!"

**_~Raibaru to kōhībureiku~_**

"Akechi! Ishida!" Both of the boys ran towards their gym teacher. "You two are team captains today." Tadakatsu Honda folded his arms in front of the boys, giving them his usual scowl. "Now, I don't want a repeat of last time, you here? If one fight breaks out, you two owe me a hundred laps each, got it?"

Mitsunari and Mitsuhide nodded and said in unison. "Yes, Honda-san."

"Hmph." Tadakatsu pointed to his right and left. "Akechi has the right team, Ishida the left. Go play ball."

Both juniors walked side by side to their teams. "Don't cry to you mom when I beat you yet again, Ishida. Save the tears for the next defeat."

Mitsunari scoffed. "You? Defeating me in volleyball? That's a joke. I just hope you don't rip your pants again trying to spike the ball."

Mitsuhide growled and retorted, "I bet you hope I do," and went off with his team.

Mitsunari paused, his face turning a deep red. Of course he wanted to see that sight again, especially since Mitsuhide never wears boxers...

"Mitsunari-kun!" Toshiie ran over to the brunette with the volleyball. "Why are you just standing there? C'mon, we've got a game to play!"

Mitsunari sighed and walked to the left side of the net, glancing back at Mitsuhide. He swore he saw the boy wink before turning to his own team.

"Alright, left side gets first serve!" Tadakatsu blew his whistle loudly, the sound echoing against the gymnasium walls. "LET'S GO!"

"Alright, guys, lets get this started!" Toshiie stepped behind the inline, hitting the ball with his left hand at full force.

The ball was served and flew over to Masanori's way. "I got it, I got it!" He leaped up high, holding his hand up to slam the ball coming his way. "Prepare to meet your maker, ball, for I am Masanori-sama, the best volleyball player in the wor-" The ball flew a few inches over his hand, falling and hitting the floor.

Tadakatsu blew his whistle. "Left side, one point!"

Masanori fell on his face. "I nhav fwailed!" He then exclaimed after picking his head up, "Forgive me, Lady Nene!"

"Way to go, Masadork!" Hanbei ran over to him. "The game already started five seconds ago, and yet you're already screwing it up for us."

Masanori growled. "Listen, fresh meat! Keep provoking me, and you'll be the ball on the next serve!"

Mitsuhide smacked both of them over their heads. "You two need to stop this, now. We must destroy that bastard Mitsunari and his team, and we cannot do that if all of you are-" Before Mitsuhide could continue, the volleyball was thrown his way, hitting him square in the jaw. He fell to the floor on his back, groaning in pain.

"What was that about me being a bastard?" Mitsunari stood over Mitsuhide, arms folded. "Last time I checked, I actually had a father figure I wasn't planning on double-crossing."

Mitsuhide glowered. "You will pay for that, you arrogant flower boy!" He quickly stood and lunged at Mitsunari, the brunette falling to the floor with the raven-haired boy on top of him. Mitsuhide tried to land a punch to Mitsunari's own jaw, but Mitsunari caught his fist just in time.

"Get off of me, Akechi!" Mitsunari struggled to push the boy off of him. "I declare this to be rape!"

"Rape?! I would never want to rape you! No one in their right mind would!"

"If that's true, then move your hand from my chest, and stop moving like that on me!"

Mitsuhide stopped his advances. "I'm not doing anything of that so-" Mitsunari's fist connected to Mitsuhide's right side, nearly cracking his ribcage if he punched any harder. "AHH!" Mitsuhide fell off the boy, holding his side and taking deep, forced breaths. "You brute!"

Mitsunari glared at him. "You should've never tackled me with your hard head!"

Hanbei looked at Masanori. "Is anyone gonna stop thi-"

"Shh!"

"You should've never hit me with the volleyball!"

"Well, you should've never called me a bastard!"

"I never knew it was a crime to speak the truth!"

Mitsunari jumped on top of Mitsuhide with flying fists. He didn't care where he hit, all he wanted to do was kill Mitsuhide. How dare he speak about him that way? Sure, everyone knew that Mitsunari didn't had a father, but that didn't give him the right to yell it out as an insult, especially since Mitsuhide was considered a bastard himself. Usually it would be Mitsunari crossing the line, but apparently, the tables had turned for once.

When Mitsunari was finally pulled off of Mitsuhide by Tadakatsu, Mitsuhide was holding his nose, blood gushing out massively. "Never, EVER, call me a bastard again, you hear me?!" Mitsunari struggled out of the P.E. teacher's grasp, but there was no way he was getting out of his arms. "Never! This is a warning for any other time you even think about calling me that! Next time, I swear to God I will murder yo-" Slam of the gymnasium doors.

**_~Raibaru to kōhībureiku~_**

"I can never have a regular P.E. class without your son getting into an altercation with Mitsuhide Akechi!"

Mitsunari stared down at the floor as he sat in front of Tadakatsu's desk, the teacher talking to his mother on the phone. He tried to make out the words she was saying.

"Honda-san, I apologize greatly for my son's actions. He has no right to interrupt the class like tha-"

"Like hell he does!" Tadakatsu growled. "I get a migraine hearing those two bicker all the time. The fighting doesn't help it either! I'm getting sick of splitting up these fights, Ishida-san, and if they don't stop, Mitsunari will fail!"

"Honda-san, please, Mitsunari is so close to getting over a ninety average! Give him another chance or two..."

"Why should I give this arrogant child another chance when all he does is abuse them?!"

As this conversation went on, Mitsunari tuned it out. He always got so emotional every time someone called him a bastard, or anything of that sort, he just never thought he'd try to kill someone because of it. It was probably his mixed feelings towards Mitsuhide and his hate of the insult combined, at least he hoped...

Mitsunari never wanted to injure Mitsuhide, originally. All he wanted to do was get him to shut up. He wasn't really trying to hurt him, yet Mitsuhide was. So why was he the only one in Honda-san's office, while Mitsuhide was out at his classes, probably telling a fixed side of the real story? Why was it that he always got sent to the office, yet Mitsuhide always got the 'troubled teen' pass? Mitsunari was a troubled teen as well, although he'd hate to admit it.

Another question aroused in the brunette's mind that knitted his brow: Why was it that he liked Mitsuhide, when all he did was treat him like crap? Call him a bastard, try to beat him up, always out to get him; if anything, that sounded like a horrible relationship to try and walk into. Still, Mitsuhide basically beat up everybody and anybody he figured he could. Once, he even tried to kill the Headmaster, and the 'troubled teen' card was pulled yet again.

_Gah, I'm thinking too hard,_ Mitsunari shook his head. He felt that the question wasn't to be answered until later. Right now, he had to deal with the beast before him before he brainstormed on a bigger one.

Tadakatsu slammed his phone on the hook, not caring that it fell off and onto the floor. "You have a lot of nerve to disregard my order of no fighting _again_, Ishida."

"Forgive me, Honda-san, but Mitsuhide-"

"Mitsuhide is a troubled teen, Mitsunari, as you already know." Tadakatsu shook his head shamefully. "Of course, you would never understand, your father never got assassinated."

Mitsunari bit his tongue, nearly clean through. _You never asked!_ He felt like screaming and destroying his teacher's whole office, but all he did was take a deep breath. "I apologize, Honda-san."

"I don't want to hear your sorry, and I bet Akechi doesn't want to, either." He leaned back in his chair. "I can already tell that you're going to getting a few days of suspension for this, but that is not punishment enough." He thought for a moment. "Before I release you today, you must mop the gymnasium floors."

_Same as always..._ Mitsunari restrained from rolling his eyes. "Yes, Honda-san. Again, apologies."

**_~Raibaru to kōhībureiku~_**

"Only three days?" Kiyomasa looked at Mitsunari in disbelief. "For punching somebody out like that, I would've expelled you!"

"Thanks, Kiyomasa-kun," Mitsunari said sarcastically. "It's great to know you're supportive of my 'easy' punishment."

Masanori laughed. "I wish I had three days off of school. Hell, even more!"

Both boys sighed, shaking their heads. "Masanori..." Kiyomasa began to explain. "Suspension is a bad thing. You miss days of school, and you miss the lessons and tests that are suppose to be done. Three days is hefty, considering we're reviewing what'll be on the mid-term."

"Really," Mitsunari added, "I don't think it would make a difference whether or not Masanori missed school or not. Either way, he knows nothing."

"What're trying to say, Mitsunari?!" Masanori bared his teeth.

Both boys sighed again. Mitsunari laid on his bed sprawled out, shutting his eyes. "Well, at least you can do your part-time job during that time..." Kiyomasa encouraged.

Mitsunari sighed. "Yeah, that's true... I haven't been to Romachi's Ramen Palace to work in a few months... They must be backed up with work..." The boy's mind wasn't on work though. It was really on the boy who got him this suspension in the first place. Why Mitsuhide stayed on his mind nowadays, he hadn't a clue, but at least he had his daydreams and fantasies about him to look forward to more than the reality of the Akechi boy. _Walking to the park with Mitsuhide, going out to the movies, shopping, love hotel..._

"MITSUNARI!"

Mitsunari jumped and glared at Masanori. "What do you want from my life?"

"Since you're gonna work at Romachi's, can you _please_ go there now and get me a 10% discount off the meat buns?"

**_~Raibaru to kōhībureiku~_**

"Thank you, Romachi-san." Mitsunari smiled warmly at the old cook behind the counter. "I'll be back tomorrow for work, you can count on it."

"That's great news, Mitsunari. I look forward to having more help around here." Romachi handed Mitsunari a large paper bag with various delicacies.

Mitsunari left with a wave. "See you tomorrow!" He headed out the door with a wide smile on his face. It was the best news in a long while to hear that the old man was feeling better than he last remembered. It would be a shame for the old man to die so suddenly, he deserved another fifty years on the fifty he already had.

His smile faltered when his eyes caught sight of a raven-haired boy making his way up the street in his direction. Mitsunari knew there were no back roads, no alleyways, no different routes to go to without Mitsuhide seeing him. So, he just had to take a deep breath, walk forward, and hope he was invisible to him.

"I never knew they let trash touch the streets of Omotesandō."

_Sonnavabitch..._ Mitsunari glared at Mitsuhide, but stopped when he saw his nose. It wasn't that bad, but he did feel guilty still, knowing that he caused it to fracture. "Why are you bothering me, Mitsuhide?"

Mitsuhide kept his eyes off the boy, kicking around a piece of ice on the sidewalk. "First speaking the truth was a crime, and now it became annoying..."

Mitsunari glowered. "Look, if all you're gonna do is insult me, I'm just gonna go-"

"You owe me, Mitsunari."

The brunette stopped in his tracks and turned, confused. "Owe you?"

"Yes." He pointed to his nose. "You did this to me yesterday, and you owe me." He walked over next to him, a little too close for comfort. Mitsunari sidestepped. "I don't want revenge, that would be childis-"

"Oh, like you aren't at times..."

Mitsuhide scoffed. "Look, you owe me, and you're gonna pay me back now, got it?"

"What am I, you're slave?"

"Keep being sarcastic, and I can make sure you become it."

Mitsunari sighed. There was no point in arguing with him, so he figured he should hear him out. "What do you want?"

**_~Raibaru to kōhībureiku~_**

"All you wanted was a coffee-"

"Eh," Mitsuhide held up his hand, sipping his cappuccino. "Not just 'a coffee', but a coffee from Coffee Break."

Mitsunari diverted his eyes from him. "The coffee isn't _that_ great..." He sipped his own cappuccino, forcing down the blush that was about to appear on his cheeks from the amazing taste. "It could be better..."

"Whatever you say, Mitsunari..." Mitsuhide sat his mug on its saucer, his elbows on the table as he rested his chin on the back of his hands.

Mitsunari removed his mug from his lips and pointed out, "It's rude to put your elbows on the table, y'know." When the boy just shrugged, Mitsunari rolled his eyes and leaned back into his plush chair. "So, this is all you wanted?"

Mitsuhide shook his head. "I wanted to know something. Something I've always wanted to know since last year..."

"What... do you mean?"

The raven-haired boy circled a finger around the rim of his mug. "Well, ever since we first met each other at Freshman Orientation, we've never liked each other... why is that?"

"Who would like the boy who obnoxiously burped behind them throughout the whole welcoming speech?" Mitsunari became heated at the recollection. "I smelt tuna throughout the whole thing!"

All Mitsuhide did was laugh. "So that gave you the right to turn around and smack me?"

"Yep."

"Oh, but I had no right to smack you back, right?"

"Right."

Mitsuhide rolled his eyes. "I don't understand why we never became friends after that..."

Mitsunari shrugged. "Well," he sipped his drink once more, "just asking me that and not yourself with get you a one-sided answer."

Mitsuhide nodded. "For the record, I have asked myself this, and I say no to us being... just friends..." His eyes flashed for a moment, and the brunette was dumbstruck. "A friendship will be painful if a certain brunette likes a certain me..."

_Wait... he knows!_ Mitsunari's eyes widened, then he recollected himself. "How do you even know I like you? For all we know, I could like Kiyoma-" He cut himself off right there and took a gulp of his cappuccino. "Wow, this is some great stuff..."

Mitsuhide chuckled, Mitsunari's cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "Well, it's obvious really. I see the longing look you have when I walk past, and I notice the way you stare in the showers."

The brunette turned his head. "You're full of yourself. I did no such thing."

"C'mon, Mitsunari-kun!" Mitsuhide leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. "Just admit it. You'll feel better getting it off your chest."

_He's right..._ Mitsunari took a deep breath. _Although, I do hate to admit it._ _All this time, I've been looking for the perfect time to tell Mitsunari how I feel, and since he's giving me this opening for once, I might as well grow a pair..._

"I like you, Mitsuhide…" _There, I said it..._

"I've known that for a while now, Mitsunari."

"Okay, how about you?"

Mitsuhide raised an eyebrow. "What about me?"

Mitsunari folded his arms. "How do you feel about me?"

"Oh, right." Mitsuhide chuckled. "Really, I still have mixed feelings towards you."

"Oh?"

Mitsuhide nodded. "Sometimes you piss me off to a point where I want to slit our throat, and at other times, I just want to pull you into me and nom your face off."

The brunette couldn't help but laugh, not even caring that he was blushing. "Never thought you would feel that way about me..."

"The feeling's mutu-" Both teens looked at Mitsuhide's phone, which was ringing on the table. The caller ID read "Toshiie". Mitsunari raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is there a reason he's calling you...?"

Mitsuhide rolled his eyes. "What're you, my boyfriend?" Before Mitsunari could say anything, he ignored the call and quickly added, "Oh, right, you wish you were." That shut him up quickly. "Well, I should get going. Toshiie and I are going shopping for new clothes."

"For Toshiie's birthday party at _The Revelry_?"

Mitsuhide nodded, standing and grabbing his jacket. "But we'll talk sooner or later..."

"Depending on what the future holds for us..."

"Trust me, Mitsunari-kun." Mitsuhide smiled warmly at the boy. "I'll make sure we have a future together..." He left his share of the bill and walked outside, snowflakes falling onto his long mane. As he walked across the street to his motorcycle, Mitsunari couldn't help but sigh heavily.

"We'll see, Mitsuhide-kun, we'll see..."

* * *

**R&R, please! Thanks!**


	2. Mixed Signals

_Mitsuhide nodded, standing and grabbing his jacket. "But we'll talk sooner or later..."_

"_Depending on what the future holds for us..."_

"_Trust me, Mitsunari-kun." Mitsuhide smiled warmly at the boy. "I'll make sure we have a future together..."_

_What did he mean by that?_ Mitsunari bit his thumb, walking to school for the first time in three days, just thinking. The confrontation he had with Mitsuhide was very friendly, helping Mitsunari work up the nerve to tell the boy how he felt. He expected the raven-haired boy to run, insult him, anything other than smile and answer calmly. His answer had left Mitsunari with sleepless nights, preoccupied with thinking about what he meant.

"Maybe," Mitsunari thought aloud, "Maybe he likes me back?" He shook his head. "No, no, that can't be it… Mitsuhide is straight, he has to be. I have never seen him with a boy before, just girls…" He sighed and thought, _I always fall for the straight ones…_

"Ishida!" Before Mitsunari could react, Masanori caught him in a headlock. "You have finally returned! Now I can pick on someone else other than Hanbei!"

Mitsunari rolled his eyes as Nene and Hideyoshi walked over. "What is this I hear about you wanting to bully freshman, Masanori?" Nene smiled at Mitsunari before glaring at the jock holding him.

Masanori let go of Mitsunari quickly and stuttered, "I-I said no such thing, L-Lady Nene!"

The brunette folded her arms. "I heard you say you were bullying Hanbei while Mitsunari was gone. I told you, bullying is bad!"

"Forgive me, Lady Nene!" Masanori fell to his knees in front of his friend and hugged her legs, wailing for forgiveness.

Mitsunari shook his head. "Masanori is still the same brute puppy he was as I left."

"You say it as if you left for a lifetime." Kiyomasa came over behind Mitsunari, putting an arm over his shoulder. "Frankly, it would be better if one cocky boy in this group had left for an eternity."

"Oh, but you know you'd miss me." Mitsunari tilted his head up, his eyes meeting with Kiyomasa's. The grey-haired boy's eyes squinted as he smirked.

"Hmph, in your dreams…"

"You're never in them. Mitsuhide is."

"I'm way better looking than that flower boy."

"Well, look who's the cocky boy now." Both boys stared into each other's eyes, not with malice, but something different. Mitsunari read it as a playful glint. On one hand, he truly wanted to end this flirting conversation, but on the other, he wanted it to continue.

"I never knew it was a crime to speak the truth…" Kiyomasa moved his face closer to the brunette's. "And here's another truth: I know you wish you had me."

Mitsunari chuckled. "Funny, Kiyomasa-kun." He poked him in the chest as he said, "In. Your. Dreams." He pulled himself from his friend, turning his attention to Hideyoshi.

"Hideyoshi-sama, what did I miss?"

Hideyoshi shrugged. "Just a few exam reviews, nothing major. I'd would give you the notes, but Nene has them-"

"Oh, sorry, babe." Nene turned her head to her boyfriend with a laugh. "I let Mitsuhide borrow them yesterday."

"You let that punk borrow my notes?!" Hideyoshi wore a scowl until Nene turned to him with the same expression, yet more enhanced. Hideyoshi immediately lost the sour look and ducked his head, whimpering.

Nene stuck her nose in the air with a "hmph". "Yep. The same way you let Oichi borrow your notes in Math last week. I saw the way you were looking at her when you gave them to her!"

"Ahh! No, I didn't look at her any type of way, believe me, Nene-chan! You are the only girl for me!"

Mitsunari chuckled once more. "My friends…" He turned from all of them and began walking towards the Oda Private Academy building. "Gotta love them…"

**_~Raibaru to kōhībureiku~_**

"Could Kuroda sensei make that pop quiz any harder?" Masanori scratched his head. "Gah, I fell like I burned out some brain cells."

"Hopefully they weren't the last brain cells you had." Mitsunari barely looked at his friend, his eyes fixed on a dark blue motorcycle across the street. "That would be a shame…"

Masanori's eyes bulged out of his head as he screamed, "That could really happen?! Damn you, Kuroda sensei!"

Mitsunari tuned out his friend. All he could think about was the dream he had last night; going on a motorcycle ride with Mitsuhide, both of them ending up in a love hotel and…

To him, it was a corny dream, really. It was probably from watching that marathon with a dozen of American movies last night. Their forbidden romances, from _West Side Story_ to _Titanic_, had always intrigued him. The way the two main characters always had to go to a place where nobody else knew just to make love was oddly romantic to him, but still corny. It surprised Mitsunari how vivid his dream was; how he could still remember the red flamed candles around them, the heart shaped bed, even the small orange "Do Not Disturb" sign that Mitsuhide hung in front of their door.

_Maybe the dream was an imminent scenario,_ Mitsunari considered, biting his thumb again. _If it is…_

"Mitsunari?"

Mitsunari flinched and looked up, said boy in his dream staring down at him, bewildered. "W-What?"

"What is this, the 1500s? Why are you biting your thumb at me?"

The brunette looked down at the tip of his thumb between his teeth. He removed it and shoved his hands into his coat pockets, slowly turning his head.

"I'm not biting my thumb at you," he answered, "That's just the way I think."

Mitsuhide slightly raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's a weird way of thinking-"

"Did you scare off Masanori?" Mitsunari cut him off, noticing that his unintelligent friend was not present..

Mitsuhide rolled his eyes. "No. He saw a cheerleader and started chasing her down the street." He turned the boy's face to him. "What, you think I'm that cruel?"

Mitsunari looked into Mitsuhide's violet eyes and retorted, "You did try to kill Headmaster Oda."

For a moment, Mitsuhide's eyes flashed, striking small fear into Mitsunari. The fire subsided, though, and he groaned. "Everybody keeps bringing that up around this time…"

"Don't you remember?" Mitsuhide tilted his head a bit. "It did happen a few weeks before Winter Recess. Headmaster Oda punished you for melting Imagawa sensei's ice sculpture of him by making you clean all the frost off of the school's windows. For some reason, you lost it on him, and tried to kill him with a rusty ice pick."

"Oh, that's right," Mitsuhide recalled nonchalantly, shrugging afterwards. "I had no reason to try to kill him, really. I tried to just to see if I could."

Mitsunari raised an eyebrow. "Hold on, you just tried to kill him for nothing?" He stared at him for a long while. "What were you, bored?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

The brunette was still puzzled. How could someone try to kill somebody who had been helping them ever since they had a death in their family, then try to murder them without a motive? Mitsunari tried not to think on it too hard and just shook his head. "I gotta go…"

"Wait, why?"

"I have places to go, people to see. Later."

Mitsuhide stepped in front of Mitsunari before he could walk off. "What's your problem, Mitsunari-kun?"

"Just trying to figure out why I like you in the first place."

Now it was Mitsuhide's turn to be puzzled. "Why, because I tried to kill someone?" How calmly he said it frightened the brunette a bit.

"No." Mitsunari walked around him, already knowing he was to be followed. "It's the fact that you felt you could kill him for no reason. How do I know you wouldn't do that to me, _if_ we ever even became close to a friendly status?"

"I've come close to killing you in the past but I have never done it, have I?"

"No, but still."

Mitsuhide gripped Mitsunari's shoulder lightly, turning him to face him. "So are you saying you don't like me anymore?" His expression and tone were more cheerless than usual, sorta scaring Mitsunari.

"Why do you care that I like you in the first place?"

"I have my reasons."

Mitsunari shrugged. "I still like you, okay?" He pulled his shoulder away. "I'm just... questioning it right now."

"Why are you questioning it?" Still that same, depressing tone.

"I have _my_ reasons…" Mitsunari then snarled, "Seriously, why do you care? I mean, are you even gay?"

"You should ask yourself that. Don't gay guys have 'gaydar' or something like that?"

Mitsunari rolled his eyes. "True to an extent, yet stereotypical." He glanced at his watch and sighed. "I gotta go…"

"Look, we can converse about this over more coffee. What do you say to that?"

"I say no thanks." Mitsunari began to walk off, but Mitsuhide wouldn't let up.

"'No thanks'? You like me, yet you're turning down an offer to spend time with me and get to know me?"

Mitsunari rolled his eyes once more and groaned. "I'm very busy today, Mitsuhide… Maybe some other time, alright?" He turned again and walked in the direction of Romachi's, leaving Mitsuhide in a state of confusion.

**_~Raibaru to kōhībureiku~_**

"He's gonna think you're giving him mixed signals, Mitsunari…" Kiyomasa stuck out his tongue, a few snowflakes falling onto it.

"So? It's not like he wants to be with me, anyhow…" Mitsunari didn't notice, but he was biting his thumb once more. "Still, I don't get it. It may not seem like he likes me, but the way he was asking all of those questions… he seemed concerned about losing my affection."

Kiyomasa shrugged. "If you ask me, anyone would be lucky enough to have your affection." Mitsunari stopped in his tracks, Kiyomasa stopping a few feet ahead and turning back to him. "Uh… fool."

Mitsunari looked at his friend weirdly before slowly walking up again. He shook his head and tried to suppress the memory of what he just heard. "Anyways… I just don't know what to do." He stuck of his tongue and caught a few snowflakes himself.

"Maybe he's setting you up or something, getting you vulnerable so that he can get payback for you fracturing his nose."

"That makes perfect sense…" Mitsunari turned to Kiyomasa with a soft grin. "You're honestly smarter than you look, Kiyo…" Kiyomasa raised an eyebrow. "Well… for a fool, I mean." They both faced away from each other for a moment.

The grey-haired boy broke the silence. "Ina asked me out today… She wants to go to _The Revelry_."

"Really?" Mitsunari turned to Kiyomasa, a smirk playing on his lips. "Look at you, getting your first girlfriend…"

"I've had many girlfriends," Kiyomasa scoffed.

"But a lot more boyfriends than that…" Kiyomasa just rolled his eyes. "What did you say?"

"Eh, I said I'd get back to her, just to see if anyone else wanted me to go with them." Kiyomasa gave Mitsunari a side-glance, but it was disregarded.

"You should say yes." Mitsunari then teased, "I doubt anyone else will ask you."

Kiyomasa frowned a bit, but then teased back, "Oh, like you can get somebody to ask _you_."

Mitsunari laughed softly. "Sometimes, you have to do the asking yourself… and I may do that…"

Now Kiyomasa scowled. "What, you're gonna ask Mitsuhide…"

Mitsunari looked forward and admitted, "I'm kinda thinking about it…"

His companion shook his head as they turned the corner. "Well, whatever you want to do…"

"Why do you say it like that?" Mitsunari asked as they got to Kiyomasa's front door. "Like you don't want me to like Mitsuhide or something…?"

Kiyomasa glanced at his friend seriously. "Maybe I don't want you to. Ever thought about that?"

"But I just don't understand why-" Mitsunari's alarm went off on his phone, Utada Hikaru's "Apple and Cinnamon" playing. He pulled his phone from his pocket and looked. "Ah, dammit! I'm gonna be late for work!" He put his phone back into his pocket and punched Kiyomasa in the arm, for them, equivalent to a hug. "I'll talk to you later, Kiyomasa-kun!"

"Don't forget to get hit by a car!" Mitsunari flipped him off as he dashed down the street, Kiyomasa shaking his head with a laugh. "You're so clueless sometimes, Mitsunari." He unlocked his door. _He's such a fool…_

* * *

**Chapter 2 done! Well, not much to say except I hope to continue this story, and hope that people like it! Like I said in the previous chapter, I've already planned 5+ chapters already, but that doesn't mean I'm not open to any suggestions that people want. R&R, and thanks for taking the time to read this story!**


End file.
